This invention relates to a dispenser for disposable wipes made, for example, from paper or non-woven material and like products. More specifically, the present invention relates principally to an improved disposable wiper dispenser for wipe products.
Disposable wiper style dispensers are well known in the art for dispensing individual folded sheet products such as facial tissues, hand wipes, or the like. In general, disposable wiper dispensers typically include a container and a stack or clip of pre-folded, inter-folded wipes disposed within the container. The wipes may be C-folded or V-folded so that once the top wipe in the clip is withdrawn, the underlying wipe is individually presented for subsequent use.
With one type of conventional product, a number of wipes are offered for sale in an inter-folded format. They are formed by unwinding two base rolls, perforating the wipes, and then inter-folding them into uniform stacks. The stacks of connected, perforated wipes are then loaded into corrugated cartons that allow for easy wiper access. In use, the wipers are dispensed through a fairly large oval or diamond-shaped opening centrally located in the top panel of the carton.
To access the wipers, the user reaches into the carton through the opening to access the top wiper. The user then pulls the top wiper through the opening. Due to the wipers being connected at perforation tabs and inter-folded one after another, the first wiper ideally pulls the second wiper to an accessible point and then breaks away from the second wiper. However, due to variability in the dimensions of the wipes, non-woven structure variability, size of perforation tabs, individual user xe2x80x9cgrasp and pullxe2x80x9d methods, etc., continuous dispensing of one wiper after another is typically not achieved.
One of the more common problems found in disposable wiper dispensers concerns the issue of xe2x80x9cfall backxe2x80x9d. This involves the situation where a following wipe drops back through the dispensing slot after the leading wipe has been withdrawn.
Another common problem among disposable wiper dispensers involves the issue of xe2x80x9cdouble pull.xe2x80x9d This occurs when more than one wipe comes out when the leading wipe is withdrawn.
Additionally, the problem of xe2x80x9cstreamingxe2x80x9d can occur in disposable wiper dispensers. Streaming occurs when the user pulls the first wipe out, and subsequent wipes are also withdrawn, with separation of the following ones never occurring.
Another problem among these types of dispensers are what is known in the art as xe2x80x9cmultiple pullsxe2x80x9d. If three or more wipes come out after the lead wipe is pulled, and this happens more than four (4) times per dispenser, the problem of multiple pulls is said to exist.
All of these situations are defined as quality defects, and they are considered to be major inconveniences to the user and have resulted in user complaints.
A need in the art exists for a disposable wiper dispenser that eliminates these problems and improves the performance of past disposable wiper dispensers.
Objectives and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned from practice of the invention.
In response to the discussed deficiencies in the prior art, a new disposable wiper dispenser has been developed. The dispenser improves the ease at which wipe products are dispensed.
A disposable wiper dispenser according to the invention consists of at least one dispensing container which has side and end walls. The side and end walls are of substantial depth to accommodate a type and style of folded interconnected wipers. In one particular embodiment, a dispensing wall has a center dispensing aperture located generally in the center of the wall and a corner dispensing aperture located near one corner of the dispensing wall adjacent to one of the end walls and one of the side walls of the dispensing container. The corner aperture may take on various shapes, for example triangular, quarter-round, etc. The dispensing container also has a bottom wall located opposite from the dispensing wall.
With still another embodiment according to the invention, the dispensing wall may have an off-center dispensing aperture located next to the center dispensing aperture. This off-center dispensing aperture may be in place of or in addition to the corner dispensing aperture described above. The off-center dispensing apertures may take on various shapes, including a triangle having at least one rounded corner.
With an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a dispenser for disposable wipes is made of a plurality of the afore-mentioned dispensing containers.
Here, the dispensing containers are arranged next to one another, each dispensing container sharing a side wall with the dispensing container located next to it. Each dispensing wall of the plurality of containers may have any combination of a center dispensing aperture, corner dispensing aperture, and/or off-center dispensing aperture.